


Laisse-moi marquer

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je n’ai pas envie. Je ne peux pas éviter de penser au match de après-demain et à Kono. » il admit sans difficulté, et Yufune se dit qu’il devrait avoir pensé avant que la raison pût être ça.
Relationships: Okada Yuuya/Yufune Tetsurou





	Laisse-moi marquer

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Laisse-moi marquer**

Yufune était excité.

Il avait l’habitude.

Toquer Okada de cette façon, l’entendre gémir à voix basse son nomme, le voir se fondre sous ses doigts et atteindre rapidement l’orgasme, était quelque chose auquel il était désormais habitué, et auquel difficilement il pouvait renoncer.

Cet après-midi était différent, et ça ne lui avait pris longtemps pour le remarquer.

Yuya ne semblait pas enveloppé ; en fait, il semblait s’avoir rendu à peine compte du fait que l’autre le toquait.

Tetsuo se lassa vite de sa totale manque de collaboration, et le lâcha, en soufflant.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? » il lui demanda, en levant un sourcil. « Généralement tu es plus utile quand j’essaye de te faire jouir, nya ! » il se plaignit, en s’asseyant à ses côtés sur son lit, en le regardant avec d’un air inquisitoire.

Yuya haussa les épaules, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé. » il s’excusa. « Je n’ai pas envie. Je ne peux pas éviter de penser au match de après-demain et à Kono. » il admit sans difficulté, et Yufune se dit qu’il devrait avoir pensé avant que la raison pût être ça.

Il s’en foutait de la rivalité avec Kono à l’école secondaire, mais Okada était différent. Il avait été toujours plus compétitif que lui, et plus visant à prendre tous les défis personnellement, même quand il ne devait pas.

Il passa la main sur son dos, en l’attirant vers lui, pas du tout prêt à se laisser démoraliser pour l’humeur du plus jeune.

« Oh, arrête, essaie de voir la situation d’une manière positive. Maintenant nous sommes meilleurs que fussions à l’école secondaire. Nous sommes en équipe première. » il lui dit, en soulignant ce particulaire, en espérant que Okada se concentrât sur ça. « Dans deux jours on va les rencontrer. Et on va gagner. Et tu probablement vas frapper un home run, nya ! »

Okada le regarda pour un moment, avant d’éclater à rire.

« Tetsuo... » il commença à dire, avant de changer d’idée. « D’abord je dois penser à ne me faire pas éliminer, et ensuite peut-être que va penser aussi au home run. »

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules.

Il s’en foutait, au moins dans ce moment-là, du résultat du match.

Ce que l’intéressé était faire tourner le sourire dans le visage de Okada, de lui empêcher de penser à ce qu’allait arriver au bout de deux jours.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de sauter et s’agenouiller sur le matelas, en se mettant parmi ses jambes.

« Et maintenant. » il dit, avec d’un ton solennel. « Peux-je essayer de frapper un home run aussi nya ? »

L’autre éclata à rire, sans lui répondre.

Il s’approcha, en lui embrassant les lèvres et en lui souriant quand ils se séparèrent.

« Nya. » il lui dit, pour confirmer.

Yufune se mordit une lèvre, en reprenant son travail.

Il allait lui montrer comment, pour se détendre et arrêter de penser de façon tellement négative, ce suffit vraiment peu. 


End file.
